Golden Opportunity
by tretre010
Summary: A new seer appears with the power to control evil. He begins an assault on the Charmed Ones and they have no idea what is going on. Little do they know that he is after the Ultimate Power. The Power Of Four.
1. Chapter 1

A powerful new seer appears.Uses his magic to gain control over demons & other evils. He foresees a way to destroy the power of 3.

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge.  
I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT HAVE NEVER APPEARED ON CHARMED!

Paige orbs into the manor after leaving one of her charges.

"Piper ?" Paige yells out.

Suddenly Paige is pulled to the ground hard & fast.

She looks up. "Piper, what the hell is wrong with you?" Paige said angrily.

"There's a shapeshifter in the house. Sorry if I love you and didn't want to watch you die by energy balls." Piper said sarcastically.

"Oh I didn't know. Look I'll orb out as a decoy and when he attacks me, you blow him up okay?" With that Paige orbed out.

"Paige he's immune to my powers." Before Piper could finish Paige was gone in a flurry of light's.

She reappeared in the living room prepared to be attacked. She hears a noise from behind and is shocked at what she sees.

"Die witch." With that Paige went flying across the room with the help of any energy ball.

Before Piper could react the demon was coming at Piper. With no other options she threw up her hands to blow him up.

"It's no use. Today I'll be remembered for killing the Charmed Ones."

"The hell you will." Piper shot back angrily. She threw up her hands again this time sending him through the staircase.

He stood up just in time to here Phoebe call Piper from outside. He knew he couldn't take on all three at once.

"I'll be back witch" And with that he shimmered out.

"You always do come back to ruin my life." Piper said annoyed.

"Piper, Paige, is anyone home?" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh god, Paige" Piper yelled frantically.

Phoebe, see Piper's scared faced followed her sister puzzedly.

"Paige. Paige wake up" Piper said

"Oh my god, Piper what happened?" Phoebe be said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Marcus. Marcus, hurry it's Paige." Piper yelled up towards the ceiling.

With that bright white lights descended from above revealing a man no older than Leo.

"Watch out he said." In a hurry he placed his hands over Paige's wound and a golden glow eminated from them.

Piper got up and stood next to Phoebe. " Who's he Phoebe said confused."

"He's Wyatt & Chris' whitelighter. The elders decided they needed one."

Just then Paige came to.

" Oh, thank god Paige are you okay? Piper said helping her up.

"You really scared us sweetie" Phoebe said relieved.

" I be fine if you tell me that you got that bastard."

Paige, Phoebe, & Marcus glanced at Piper, who looked at her hands.

"Not exactly" She said with a half smile.

Cut away to the Underworld.

"Seer where are you?" We see that it is the same demon who attacked the girls.

"I am here you loud idiot." A demon said from behind the shadows. " And if you, must yell at least use my name."

"Fine. Mor'tron." What happened you said that they would be vulnerable to attack, what happened?"

"They were you idiot. You were stupid and missed a golden opportunity to kill them." Mor'tron said forming a fireball.

" Tell me why I shouldn't vanquish you where you stand Endo?"

"You sent me after them. You said the potion would work. It's your fault." End said angrily.

" I gave you everything you needed. Maybe you immune their powers and yet you still fail. Do you see my problem with that?"

" Please give me another chance Mor'tron. I promise won't fail." Endo said pleading.

" Hmm, I don't think so." With that Mon'tron hurled the fireball instantly killing Endo.

"Good thing I didn't make you immune to my powers."

With that Mon'tron turned away his eyes glowing white.

" Bring to me the one I seek"  
"Before me on bended knee"  
" Fall to my will do my bidding"  
"Appear to me able & willing"

With that a wait cyclone appeared revealing a man almost identical to Marcus.

"I'm here to serve you master."

"And serve me you shall."


	2. Chapter 2

"What I don't understand is why was he so powerful?" Phoebe asked. 

" I don't know. He a low level demon I should have been able to kill him easily."

"No Piper, there was definitely something different about him trust me." Paige said rubbing her chest.

"I' ll go check with the elders." Marcus & Paige said at the same time.

"No, it's okay. There my sister's. I'll go."

" Well Piper called me, and you were hurt so why don't you go rest." With that Marcus orbed out.

"Who the hell died and made him H.W.I.N." Paige said loudly.

"H. what?" Phoebe said puzzled.

"Head. Whitelighter. In. Charge. Paige made it up. It hasn't quite caught on." Piper said grinning.

" Ha ha. Not funny. Why did you call him anyway? We don't need him." Paige said practically fuming.

"Do you like him?" Phoebe said cutely.

" Of course not. He's arrogant. A smart ass. He's patronizing, he's ..."

"Exactly your type." Piper shot back.

"Can we focus on the demons before I have to vanquish you two." Paige said grinning.

"Oh no, you wouldn't. You love having sisters like us." Phoebe said pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah well being a only child wasn't that bad either you know."

They all headed up to the attic.

* * *

Cut to the underworld.

"They've gone to look for the shapeshifter huh? Good luck. the only thing left of him is ashes." Mor'tron said

"I don't undertand master, why would you vanquish one of your own minions?"

"He failed to serve his purpose. Fail me snd you'll join him."

" I'm just a darklighter. I don't have the power to kill the charmed ones my lord."

"Don't won't your empty head with those thoughts. I know exactly what to do." Mor'tron said.

"First I need a drop of your blood."

"For what?" The darklighter said sounding confused.

"For my potion."

" In order for it to work, I am going to need a drop of your blood." Mor'tron announced.

"What is the potion for my lord."

"My you're just full of question aren't you. Very well. It 's going to increase your powers."

"Increase my powers?" The darklighter questioned.

" Yes. You are strong, but you wouldn't last five minutes with those miserable witches." Mor'tron said with venom in his voice.

" Now go and find some demons to help you. To kll them we'll need all the power we can get." Mor'tron ordered

" Of course."

"Wait." Mor'tron said. "What is your name?"

"Marik, my liege."

" Marik. GO!"

With the Marik disappeared in a flurry of black orbs to do his master's bidding.

* * *

" Well there is nothing in the book that we don't already know." Piper said sounding frustrated.

" Ok, I don't get it. Something just doesn't add up. I get the feeling that someone else in behind this."

"Why do you say that Pheebs?" Paige asked.

" From what you guys said, that was a shapeshifter on steroids. There is no way he got that powerful on his own. I just don't buy it."

Suddenly a demon shimmered in.

"Oh, like this is what I need right now." Piper said clearly annoyed.

"Looks like I got lucky today." the demon said grinning.

"Yeah. You get to die quick." Piper said throwing her hands up.

The demon quickly flew across the room onto Aunt Pearls couch.

"Athame" The athame orbed into Paige's hand and she threw it directly into the demon's chest.

He pulled it out.

"Oh that's not good." Paige said nervously.

He launched a fireball at Paige, who quickly orbed out. Phoebe picked up a vile a hurled it at the demon. He burst into flames.

Paige orbed back in.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous. We have to figure this out before Leo & the boys get home."

"That was way to difficult. Either something's wrong with our powers, or the demons are getting stronger." Paige said.

"Okay well I have to get to the office, my columns is due. Can you guys call me when you find out something new"  
" Yeah sure honey. Actually I have to go to. My charge is calling me. You want me to orb you to the paper?''

"No sweetie that's okay I drove here. But I 'll see you guys later."

" Bye Piper" they both said together.

"Bye guys. I 'll call you if more demons try to kill me." Piper said annoyed.

Phoebe left the attic & Paige orbed out.

"Cowards." Piper mumbled to herself.

"My lord, why would you have him attack the witches knowing he would die?" Marik questioned.

"Well I can't let them figure out that someone else is pulling the strings now can I Marik?"

" No I guess not. What do we do now?"

" I'll continue to watch them, while you continue to gather demons." Mor'tron said.

"Of course." Marik said leaving once again.

Mor'tron stood alone once again. Everything is falling into place.

* * *

We see Paige orb into a small apart.

"Taylor, where are you?"

"Oh, Paige your here. Good, I have a problem."

Taylor was a 20 something witch new to her powers. She was one of Paige's latest charges.

"Yeah, honey what is it?"

"I need some healing if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Paige said sounding shocked that she would even asked.

"What happened to you anyway?"

" Well, I got distracted and a fireball clipped by shoulder."

By now Paige was done healing her shoulder.

" Honey why didn't you call for me? I would've come."

" I thought I could handle him. He seemed weak enough." Taylor said with damaged pride.

"But?" Paige questioned.

" There was something different. I thought he was lower level but I was barely able to vanquish him. I don't know what went wrong."

"Well there's a lot of that going around today, so don't take it personally." Paige offered.

" What do you mean Paige."

"My sisters and I faced to demons today, and even though they should've been easy vanquishes..."

" You guys were barely able to pull it off." Taylor interrupted.

"Exactly. Something is definitely going on. Maybe Phoebe was right." Paige said thinking aloud.

"Right about what?"

Just then a demon flammed in.

"Well what do I have here? Two witches for the picking."

He hurled a lightning bolt at Paige and Taylor, but they orbed out before it hit. The demon flammed out following them.

* * *

Back in the attic.

"Manticores, Harpies, Wendigo, Banshee. All these demons but nothing explaining how the weak one are getting power." Piper said to herself.

Just then Paige & Taylor orbed in.

"Uh, Piper we got trouble." Paige said quickly.

"Tell me something I don't know." Piper looked up. " Oh hi Taylor. What have you been..."

The demon flammed in.

"Up to?"

He shoots a lightning bolt at Piper, who quickly blows it up. She raises her hands again to blow him up, but he is only knocked backwards.

"When will this day be over!" Piper yelled annoyed.

" Paige look out." Taylor cried as the demon got up and waved him arm at Paige sending her into the bookcase and knocking her unconcious.

Piper raised her hands again, but before she could do anything she was struck by a lightnng bolt. With Piper & Paige down the demon moved towards Taylor.

" JUST ME & YOU WITCH." He said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

"So witch, do you want to die slowly, or should I make it quick?"

"Are those my only options because I gotta tell you I would prefer it if you died, and I kept on living." Taylor said confidently.

"Oh. I see your quick with your tongue. Will you be that way when I cut it out."

"Eww. I know you're a demon, but do you have to be that disgusting. I mean come on it's unnecessary dude."

" Uhh. Die." He lunged at Taylor.

"You first." She raised her hand to her head, closed her eyes, and concentrated. When she opened them the demon was frozen solid.

" I thought you be a better ice cube, since you suck as a demon. You're no fun." She kicked him shattering the ice statue into a pile of ice.

She turned to see Piper struggling to get up .

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts. Are you okay." Taylor said surveying Piper's wound.

"Yeah it looks worse than it feels. Plus I've been a lot worse than this."

"Well I for one am sick of this. Why does everyone pick on me?" Paige said standing up.

Cut to Parking lot.

"Yes Elise I just pulled in. I'm on my way up now. What do you mean come & go as I please? Hello key word, emergency. No I don't have alot of them. Look can we talk when I get up there? Fine. Bye Elise. Too many family emergencies. That's ridiculous... isn't it?

Phoebe's cell phone goes off.

"Hello. Hey Piper what's... Another demon this is... I can't know I just got here, Elise... Well today she is worse than the demons. I swing by when I can okay sweetie. Ok, bye."

"What the hell is up with all the demonic activity?"

" Oh what you don't enjoy our company? I'm hurt."

Phoebe turned around to see a demon.

"Well in a few minutes you'll be dead. I'm sorry does that hurt you." Phoebe shot back.

She pulled a vile from her purse and hurled it at him. He burst into flames and died.

"Well at least that one died easily" she turned towards the stairs.

"Don't count on it witch."

Phoebe turned around shocked to find the demon she had just vanquished standing in frnt of her.

"A Lazarus Demon." Phoebe said confused

"You guessed it." The demon said advancing towards her.

Back in the attic

"Well Phoebe said she'll come when she gets a chance." Piper announced

"What is it, open season on witches or smething?" Taylor said.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want it to be over and soon." Paige said rubbing her neck."Uh oh!"

"What is it Paige?" Piper asked concerned.

"Phoebe's calling me, and she sounds like she's in trouble."

"Well go, go, go,!" Piper hurried her. Paige orbed out.

"I hope everything is okay Piper."

"I do to. Right now we need to go on the offensive. Start mixing potions. I'm gonna call Leo & tell him to stay at y dads until we figure this out."

Piper left the attic. Taylor went to the book, turned to a page, and the went to the table with the potion ingredients on it.

" I hope this madness comes to an end to Piper." Taylor said sounding worried.

"Marik? Marik, where are you?" Mor'tron asked.

Black orbs appeared revealing Marik.

"You called master?"

"Yes I did. Did you find the Lazarus demon?"

"Yes master. He was right where you..." Marik stopped. "Weren't you watching?" Marik questioned.

"No I wasn't. I have other more important things to do rather than just monitor you & the witches you idiot."

"Oh, I apologize."

Mor'tron turned around his eyes glowing white.

"Yes, Phoebe is fighting the demon now with no success."

"Is he going to kill her?"

"No he won't. He sister is going to come to her aide and they are going to imprison him again."

Their is a silence as Mor'tron eyes stop glowing.

"Just like I wanted."

"This is all a part of your plans?" Marik ased confused

"Hhh. Don't try to think. It's much to complicated for you to understand" Mor'tron shot back.

Parking Lot

"Phoebe look out." Paige shouts but she is too late. Phoebe is thrown on top of a car.

" Fire Extinguisher" It orbs from the glass case and flies toward the demon but it misses him badly.

"Something wrong? You guys seem a bit off today." He says laughing.

Paige rushes to Phoebe and helps her up.

"Phoebe do you have any potions left?"

"No I already used my last one."

"Oh that thing you used on me was a potion? Barely packed any punch. You have lost you touch."

He formed a fireball.

"Wait a minute your not supposed to have that power." Phoebe said shocked.

"Guess I'm full of surprises today huh?"

"Paige get us outta here now."

Hurled hurt it at them both, but they orbed out just in time.

"Well that was more fun than I thought it would be." He disappeared 

Paige & Phoebe orb into the attic to find Piper reading the book & Taylor brewing potions.

"What happened Phoebe?" Piper asks when she sees Paige healing her.

"A very powerful Lazarus demon"

"Master, was it wise to send a Lazarus demon after them. They'll know someone unearthed it and they'll come looking for who did."

" And they will find someone. It just won't be the right demon. Now your part in this is coming up soon."

" I thought I was supposed to gather demons for you?" Marik said.

"It still is. Do you remember you twin brother Marcus?" Mor'tron questioned.

"Don't remind me. He gets to become a whitelighter and I'm stuck as a darklighter for eternity." Marik said hatefully.

"How would you like to get even with him?"

" I'm listening"

"Marcus! Marcus!" Piper yelled.

"Oooh, why are you calling for him? We don't need him Piper."

"Paige, we have no idea what were up against. We need help." Phoebe said.

"Who's Marcus?" Taylor asked

"He's a ..." Paige started.

".. another whitelighter. Specifically Wyatt & Chris'. Piper interrupted.

Just then Marcus orbed in.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You know Marcus, a charge's call takes priority. If being a whitelighter isn't that important maybe you should..."

"Paige it's not like you drop everything when we call you." Piper said grinning.

"Yeah, when I call you it takes you at least 10 minutes before you show up." Taylor said

" That's different." Paige said practically fuming.

"HOW!!?" Marcus asked.

"FOR ONE I'M HALF WITCH TOO!!!. I HAVE OTHER RESPONSIBILITIES YOU KNOW!!!" Paige said shouting

" Children, go back to your own corners please." Piper said clearly annoyed.

"Fine. Just mind your own business & we won't have any problems got it?" Paige said angrily.

"Don't question me and there won't be." Marcus said

"Marcus, what did you find out from the elders?" Phoebe asked sounding tired.

"You not gonna like it." He said.

The four witches shared a look and prepared themselves for bad news.

"What is it?" Piper asked 


	4. Chapter 4

"They have no idea." Marcus announced. 

"What?" Piper screamed. "How can they not know? It's their job to know."

"They can't come up with anything. They don't know why demons are gaining strength."

"But let me guess." Paige interjected. "They want us to find out don't they?"

Marcus nodded his head.

Something about him intrigued Paige. It wasn't a sexual attraction though. She had Henry. She couldn't figure it out which frustrated her.

"I have a feeling that were forgetting something." Phoebe said.

The Lazarus demon shimmered in.

"Now I remember."

He waved his hand at Piper and Marcus sending them entering some boxes and crates. Taylor jumped up to attack but he waved his hand at her sending through the doorway to the attic. She hit the wall hard and then rolled down the stairs.

"Who's next?"

"This is not good. Not good at all." Paige said nervously.

"Enough of this." Phoebe spat at the demon.

She moved towards him. He swung at her but she moved back. She levitated and kicked him with both feet sending him backwards toward the attic door. Phoebe slowly drifts down to the ground, struggling at little bit.

"Phoebe you got your powers back? When?" Paige questioned.

"Not now Paige. GET PIPER!!" Phoebe ordered.

Paige started towards Piper & Marcus. When the Lazarus demons got up.

"No you don't witch." He waved his hand sending Paige backwards, knocking over the stand holding the Book Of Shadows. He then turned to Phoebe and Before she could react he punched he telekinetically sending her to the middle of the room.

"I'm going to kill the Charmed Ones." He said pleased.

Suddenly the door to the attic was encased in ice. The Lazarus demon turned just in time for it to explode. Taylor stood their, a cut on her forehead and a bruise on her arm.

"You going to regret that, you sorry excuse for a demon." Taylor said out of breathe.

"Oh I'm so..."

Before he could finish Taylor raised her hand at him and he was frozen solid.

"Jackass." Taylor said sounding annoyed.

"Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Marcus, are you guys okay."

Phoebe got up slowly, rubbing her cheek which was red. Piper & Paige were both unconcious and Marcus got up to heal Piper first then Paige. Everyone gathered around the ice statue of the Lazarus demon.

"What now?" Paige asked

* * *

"My lord, what is happening?" Marik asked.

"They have captured the Lazarus demon. I have no doubts that they'll start questioning him." Mor'tron answered.

"What now." Marik asked.

"Did you tell him who to identify as the master of this all?".

"Yes, I did. He knows exactly what to say." Marik responded

"Good. Good. Everything is falling into place."

Fade to black.

* * *

"Okay, Taylor when Paige has the crystals set up you unfreeze him okay?" Phoebe coached.

"For the fifth time Phoebe I understand. This is not my first day as a witch." Taylor said.

"What are you going to do once you unfreeze him?" Marcus questioned.

"We're going to force him to tell us who's behind all of this." Paige said.

"And if he doesn't feel like talking to us?" Marcus said again.

"Well that's what this stun potion is for." Phoebe said bottling potions.

"What if he still doesn't talk?" Taylor asked this time.

"Well then we'll bury him next to Elvis and call it a day. If that doesn't get him talking I don't know what will." Piper said grinning.

Phoebe and Paige joined them. Phoebe handed Piper, Paige, and Taylor two viles each.

"Okay Paige your up." Phoebe said.

"Crystal, circle." The cage appeared around the demon.

"Taylor go." Phoebe instructed.

Taylor waved her hand and the demon quickly unfroze.

"What's your name?" Piper asked sternly.

"Kazah, what's it to you?"

"Oh, somebody upset that they got captured by the big bad witches."

"You wouldn't be so confident if I wasn't in this cage witch."

"Be nice, or we'll skip the small talk and just put you in the ground already." Piper said.

"Who are you?" Marcus interrupted the girls.

"Movida." he answered.

"Okay Movida, who sent you?" Marcus asked again.

The demon hesistated for a moment and then looked around the room at the witches and one whitelighter that surrounded him. He took a deep breathe before answering.

"Nakadia. Nakadia sent me."

"What kind of name is Nakadia?" Phoebe said snickering.

"After all of these years, you just now ask that?" Paige said trying not to laugh.

"Focus." Piper directed them. She turned towards Kazah.

"What does she want with us?" Piper asked.

"You're the charmed ones. Everyone is after your powers and your book. You should know that by know." Kazah answered.

"Right." Marcus said not believing the demon.

"This is way too easy. Since when do demons just volunteer information like this. I don't by it. Piper throw a potion."

"No problem." Piper threw a potions at the demons feet. He instanly falls to his knees screaming in pain.

"Now, are you sure you weren't lying?" Paige said grinning.

Just then Marik orbed into the attic already holding a crossbow.

"Marcus, what the hell is going on?" Piper asked confused.

"Marik? It's ...impossible. You're... dead." Marcus said barely gathering the words.

"Nice to see you to brother it's been a while." Marik said aiming the crossbow at Marcus.

Marik was prepared to fire at Marcus, but then he suddenly turned to Paige and shot her straight throw the chest. She fell to the ground instantly.

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe shouted in unison.

Taylor threw a stun potion at Marik, but he vanished in a black glow.

"Damn it." Taylor said.

"What happened? Where'd he go?" Marcus questioned.

"That was only a doppleganger. He was never really here." Taylor replied.

Paige screamed out in pain as Piper pulled the arrow out of her chest.

"Marcus, hurry." Phoebe said.

Marcus rushed over to Paige and placed his hands over Paige's wound. A glow emerged and she was healed in seconds.

"Like I said." Paige started. "They keep picking on me. They always pick on me.

Piper turned to Marcus.

"Do you want to explain to me what just happened her?" She said angrily.

Marcus looked on remorseful.

"That was my brother."

The room fell silent at this revelation.

"My brother who I thought was dead." Marcus continued.

* * *

Cut to the underworld

"Well my lord, how was that?" Marik asked pleased with himself.

"I'm impressed. You resisted the urge to get revenge on your brother and carried out my orders. For that you shall be rewarded." Mor'tron said.

"What do we do now?" Marik questioned

Mor'tron simply responded. "We wait"

Another chapter is coming very soon, until then get caught up.

Please review. I want all the feedback I can get.

I will also take some suggestions on what you'd like to see in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a minute, your brother is a darklighter?" Piper asked sounding confused.

"And you're a whitelighter. I don't think that's a coincidence." Paige said watching Marcus closely.

"Obviously you're twins, so you wanna explain this to us?" Taylor interjected.

"When I died, I became a whitelighter obviously. There was a fire in my apartment complex. It happened so fast. I was trying to help everyone get out. I didn't know that my brother was in the apartment. When I finally got outside, I noticed him in the window. He was staring at me. A cold, blank stare. He didn't even try to get out. I tried to go back inside, when all the windows exploded and I got caught in the blast. Next thing I knew, I was talking to the Elders." Marcus Finished.

"I'm so sorry Marcus." Phoebe offered.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. Literally another lifetime." Marcus said flatly.

Just then Leo walked into the attic.

"Hey guys..." He stops and notices that the attic is a complete mess.

"Let me guess. Demons." Leo takes a step back noticing Kazah in the crystal cage.

"Piper, why is their a demon in the house?"

"No time right now. Uh Leo..." Piper is interrupted by Paige.

"Oh, I just remembered." She turns to Phoebe. "When did you get your powers back?"

Everyone turns to Phoebe and she returns a nervous look. She starts to talk a few times, but she stops struggling to find the words. Finally she speaks.

"About a week ago, Coop and I were arguing and..." She's interrupted.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Piper asks.

Phoebe looks uncomfortable and embarassed. She really doesn't want her sisters to know what the argument was about, but she caves.

"He thinks we don't spend enough time together and that I've been working to much lately." Phoebe says.

"And you think he's wrong?" Piper questions.

At this point Leo, Taylor, and Marcus stand by quietly. They each know better than to interrupt a sisterly conversation.

"Of course he's wrong Piper." Phoebe said taking a tone. "Don't tell me you guys agree with him."

"Well, when I saved you from the Lazarus demon, you were going to work." Paige said softly.

"So?" Phoebe put simply.

"So, it's a Sunday. You should be at home with your husband, not going to work." Piper said.

Phoebe looked down, before taking a deep breathe.

"Guys, can you do this later. It's really not the right time." Leo said cautiously.

"Right." Piper said. "Back to your powers."

"Long story short, I nearly floated out the window. I honestly forgot how to control it" Phoebe said.

"Well, its like riding a bike. Or a horse. Or ... Whatever they say. You'll figure it out. I'm sure."

"Paige. You're rambling." Piper said.

"Oh. Sorry. Henry told me to work on that."

"Let's see if Nakadia is in the book." Phoebe said.

"Uh guys, I'm gonna head out if that's okay." Marcus said.

"Um, sure. We will call you if we need you." Piper said.

Marcus orbed up.

"What's up with him?" Leo said looking confused

"Oh maybe the fact that he brother is a darklighter ,and he just tried to kill Paige, is finally getting to him." Taylor said.

"Wait his brother is a darklighter?" Leo questioned.

"Yep. His twin brother." Paige added.

"That's a new one" Leo said.  
-  
Marcus orbed in atop Golden Gate Bridge. He was staring at the setting sun.

"He can't be alive. I saw him die." Marcus said quietly.

Flashback

"Hurry Sir. We have to get outta here." Marcus said through coughs.

"I can't make it. You have to leave me." An old man in his late seventies said while struggling to stand up.

"No. We are both going to get out of here. It's just a little further. Trust me." Marcus said continuing down the hall.

A few minutes later Marcus and the man emerged through the walkway seconds before it collapsed. A firefighter ran to them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked. He notices the old man and gives him an oxygen mask.

"I think everyone is out. I helped out who I could."

Marcus started to walk away from the burning building when he heard someone screaming. He turned and saw a woman pointing towards a window. His heart fell. Standing in the window surrounded by flames was his brother. They both stood staring at each other. Marcus' expression was sad and compassionate, but Marik's was cold and hateful. Suddenly Marcus bolted towards the burning building, but he was to late. He was inches from the burning door when a fireball erupted from the building inches from his face. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a white mist and men and women dressed in white cloaks. They stared at him with warm, and welcoming looks before one finally stepped forward and spoke.

"Welcome home my child."

End of Flash back

"I thought he died. How did he survive that? How is he a darklighter?"

A million questions swirled around in his mind. He was being pulled in a million different directions. He was falling and there was no one to catch him.  
-  
Back in the Underworld

"Your brother is suffering Marik. He is questioning and doubting himself." Mor'tron spoke with great pleasure." Now is the perfect time to kill."

"I don't want to end his suffering to quickly now do I. I want him to know all the pain in the world." Marik said with a grin.

"I see you've finally learned some patience child."

"Oh no, not patience. Just anticipation in tyaking the kill." Marik corrected.

Suddenly Mor'tron shifted uncomfortably. His eyes grew white and he grew silent.

"What is it master? What do you see?" Marik asked approaching Mor'tron cautiously.

Suddenly his eyes stopped growing white and he stood silently.

"Master? What did you see?" Marik asked again.

"One of the witches... is going to get another power."

"What kind of power?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see. Something blocked me from learning what is was." Mor'tron said.

"Well, which sister it is?" Marik asked him nervously and impatiently.

"The youngest. Paige"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I say we go after Nakadia now. Get it over with and get back to our lives." Paige said

"The books says it's a fairly simple vanquish. She upper level so we can use a potion or a spell. I vote for potion. We already have some saved from the Scropion demons last week." Phoebe said sounding tired and annoyed.

"That sounds good. Paige can you..." Piper stopped mid-sentence noticing that Paige was staring at the wall.

"Paige? Paige? Paige!!!" Piper's voice echoed through the attic.

Paige jumped from her seat and turned around several times.

"What? Demon? Where?" Paige calmed down then turned to Piper. "What did you do that for Piper?"

"Well I had to get your attention. What were you staring at anyway?" Piper quizzed.

"I don't know. I just felt strange." Paige announced.

"Strange how?" Leo asked.

"Like strange bad or strange good?" Taylor asked.

"I didn't know that there was a strange good." Phoebe said stepping from behind the book.

"I don't know, it was just... strange." Paige said.

"Maybe you should go lie down for a while." Piper said putting her arm around Paige.

"No, no I'm fine. I just need a glass of water." Paige said gesturing towards a book on the table.

At that second white orbs sounded the book and when they were gone a glass of water stood in it's place. Everyone turned to Paige, whose eyes were as big as quarters. She stared at her hand then back to the glass of water.

"What the hell was that?" Piper said pointing to the glass, while looking at Paige.

Paige stood quiet, staring at her hand.

"Well it wasn't a spell, the words didn't rhyme." Taylor said lifting the glass from the shelf. She moved towards Paige. "Thirsty?"

Paige took the glass and sat back down. She turned towards Leo.

"What was that?" Paige asked barely above a whisper.

"I think it was... a new power." Leo said trying to pick his words.

"What kind of new power Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"I believe is it called Transmutation." Leo responded.

"Trans what?" Paige asked.

"It's the rare ability to re-arrange the atomic and/or molecular structure of matter to change one material or element into another."

"In english Leo." Phoebe says.

"She can change one thing into another. I've never seen someone uses it with so much power."

"Leo, I changed a book into a glass of water. How much power could that take?" Paige said.

"A lot. Trasmutation requires a lot of power. Some who have it can't use it without a Transmutation Circe, and Paige used it without thinking.

"Well let's see what the book says." Phoebe says.

A few minutes later

"Transmutation is the ability to manipulate matter. It is a neutral power and can belong to a force of good or evil. It is a highly coveted power that is rare. The last known person to possess this power was... The Source."

"As in the Source of All Evil?" Paige asked standing up.

"What other Source do you know?" Taylor asked laughing.

"Well Paige, it looks like you just got a major power boost." Phoebe said grinning.

"I guess I did. I can't wait to turn a demon into this season Prada bag." She said grinning. " And it won't be personal gain."

"Okay, let's focus on Nakadia. I'll scry Paige you get the potions." Piper said picking up the scrying crystal.

Paige held out her hands. "Piper's potions." They instantly appeared in her hand. "Here ya go."

"Now that is definitely personal gain Paige." Phoebe said

"I got her." Piper announced. "Let's get this over with. Taylor do you think you can take care of the Lazarus demon?" Piper asked.

"Uh, sure I know exactly where to bury him. Can I borrow your car? Mine's across town."

"Yeah, sure. Leo will be back soon." Piper kissed Leo on the cheek them moved towards Phoebe and Paige. They linked hands and orbed out.

Underworld

"I don't care if you're prepared or not. I won't that witch dead NOW!!!" Nakadia screamed at one of her minions.

Yes, my liege." He shimmered out.

"Good help is so hard to find isn't it?" Nakadia spun around to see Mor'tron standing there.

"Mor'tron, you've returned. What news do you bring me?" Nakadia asked.

"I just came to tell you that everything is falling into place my queen." Mor'tron said.

"Excellent. Leave me for now. I wish to be alone."

"Yes my queen." Mor'tron made his way out of the cave. "You fool. Your end is near and with it my rise to power." Mor'tron flamed out.

As soon as Mor'tron was gone a swirl of blue and whites lights descended into the cave.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Paige asked.

"We go in, I blast her, we throw the potions, then we go home. Simple." Piper said calmly.

"Alright let's do this." Phoebe said leading the way into the cave.

Nakadia spun around and saw the three women enter her lair. "The Charmed Ones. Damnit."

"Yep that would be us." Piper announced "You should've seen this coming when decided to come after."

"Me? Come after the Charmed Ones. I'm not that stupid."

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Piper raised her hands, but was struck from behind by a fireball and flew across the cave.

Phoebe and Paige spun around to see four demons coming at them. One conjured a fireball and hurled it at Paige. She orbed out just missing the fireball. She orbed back in next to Piper and started healing her. Phoebe closed her eyes channeling Piper's powers. She opened her eyes and saw a energyball coming at her. She raised both her hands and the fireball stopped in place. Then she turned towards Nakadia and blasted her off her throne. Piper got up next to Paige and blew up to of the demons by Phoebe. Paige threw out her hand and called for the fireball. It orbed out mid-air and reappeared flying at at the demon. He was vanquished instantly.  
They then turned back to Nakadia who was just now getting back up.

"No, please wait." Nakadia begged for her life.

"Sorry, we don't spare demons." Piper said.

With that Phoebe, Piper, and Paige all threw their potions viles at Nakadia. On contact her body erupted in flames vanquishing her instantly.

"Let's go home." Paige said grabbing Piper and Phoebe's hand and orbing them out.

At that moment the Mor'tron stepped out of the cave shoadows.

"Excellent." That was all he said as he flamed out once again.

Sorry that it took so long for me to update. At first I couldn't think of what to write, which turned into me not having the time to write. I don't know when I'll update again because I have Semester Finals. Study,Study, Study.

Still want suggestions and reviews! Let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Piper are you home?" Paige asked stepping into the manor. 

"Liza I won't be into the club until later, so do you think you can handle things until I get there?" Piper asked talking on her cell phone. She walked in from the foyer.  
"Really? Okay, I'll see you around 6p.m. Bye"

Piper turns to Paige, who is looking out the window.

"Hey stranger. What's wrong with you?" Piper asked wrapping her arm Paige.

"Henry and I had another fight." Paige said sighing.

"About?"

"I kinda of stood him up last night." Paige sad looking sheepish.

"And how did you stand your husband up Paige?" Piper asked.

"Well it's not like I forgot." Paige answered defensively. "One of my charges got attacked by some replicator demons, and it got a little messy."

"Why didn't you get me or Phoebe?" Piper asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted to handle it on my own. Normal whitelighters don't have the power of three to fall back on. I want to prove that I can handle my whitelighter duties on my own." Paige said standing proudly.

"And how's that working out for you and Henry?"

Paige's face dropped.

"Your mean." Paige responded.

"No, Paige I'm honest. Piper said walking towards the kitchen.

"Uh, why can't our lives by simple?" Paige started. "I'll tell you, it's magic and demons.

As Paige said the last part of her sentence she gestured towards the sofa. It was instantly covered in white orbs and then it morphed into a replicator demon.

"Oh this is not good." Paige said backing up.

"Paige what did you do?" Piper asked backing up with Paige.

"It's not my fault. New powers are hard to control. You should no that better than anyone." Paige shot back.

"Well I don't care. I won't my sofa back now."

At that moment the replicator demon formed a glowing white sphere in his hand.

"Oh, screw this." Piper said.

She raised her hands to blow him up.

"Piper no!" But Paige was too late.

As soon as Piper's powers hit the demon, he split into two identical demons both holding the same white sphere.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked.

"Remember I said it got messy? Well this is how."

Both demons hurled the sphere's at Piper and Paige. Piper raised her hands freezing ther spheres and the demons."

"Okay Paige these are your demons. How do we vanquish them?" Piper asked her hands still raised.

"Um, the power of three." Paige said "I'll go get Phoebe.

Piper turned towards the ceiling shouting "Don't come back without her or your orbs are grass."

Piper sighed. "This is gonna be along day."

* * *

Bay Mirror

Paige orbed into Phoebe's office.

"Paige what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked looking up from her laptop.

"What? You can't say hi to your baby sister?" Paige asked grinning.

"Uh, Paige what did you do?" Phoebe asked standing up.

"Why do you automatically assume that I did something? I mean, It's not like everything..."

"Paige! You're rambling." Phoebe interrupted her.

"Oh fine! I accidentally turned the sofa into a demon that requires the power of three and Piper is there and they're frozen, but that probably won't last much longer so we should hurry." Paige took a deep breathe.

"Wow. Okay so let's go. And we'll talk about the sofa later." Phoebe said before Paige orbed her out.

* * *

Back At The Manor

Phoebe and Paige orb in next to Piper

"Well it's about time I thought you'd forgotten about me." Piper said.

"Oh never. You nag to much." Phoebe giggled.

"Ha ha very funny. Paige the spell?" Piper asked.

Phoebe turned to Paige who turned away.

"Paige!" Piper shrieked.

"Oh fine I forgot to write one. Sue me." Paige shot back.

"More like kill you." Piper responded.

"I think I've got one." Phoebe interrputed. "Here grab my hands."

They linked hands and Phoebe started to recite a spell.

"Spirits of air, forests and sea,  
Converge by the call of we witches three,  
Demon hide your evil face,  
By the power of three obliterate."

Both of the demons instantly unfroze and burst into flames. They screamed out in pain before finally exploding.

"Wow, Impressive spell. You just had a power of three spell lying around?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"No. I just combined a few olds spells and reworded them for the power of three. After all these years it's easy."

She turns toward Paige.

"Now exactly how did you make the furniture attack?" Phoebe asks grinning.

"Well..." Paige starts

* * *

Underworld

"The witches are definitley growing stronger. Soon it will be the perfect time for me to act." Mor'tron spoke to himself.

Suddenly a demon shimmered into Mor'tron's lair.

"You summoned me, Mor'tron. The demon asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes. I need you to attack a witch for me. Say around 3:00 p.m." Mor'tron responded.

* * *

Bay Cafe 2:55 p.m.

"Henry I understand that you're upset, but it's not like I can call in the middle of a battle to say I'm gonna be late."

"Why not?" Henry asked folding him arms.

"I don't believe this. It's not like I get on your head about not calling me when your dodging bullets." Paige said.

"That's different Paige." Henry said looking away.

"Your right. Bullets are easier than fireballs." Paige said taking a sip of her water.

"Paige, I don't see why..." Henry stops noticing pays ignoring him. "Paige?"

"Henry, I have to go. One of my charges is calling." Paige said standng up.

"Oh go. Just go. It's not like your husband takes priority." Henry said standing.

"You know what Henry?" Paige asked.

"Do I know what Paige?" Henry said walking away from the table.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Paige said trying not to shout.

"Yeah, yeah." Henry kept walking.

"Henry!" Paige shouts.

"What!?" He shouts back.

Paige steps out from around the table. She notices a cakes sitting on the counter in the restaurant She makes sure no one is looking and then turns back to Henry.

"Oh I just wanted to say you forget dessert. How about some CAKE!"

The cake orbs from the stand and hit Henry square in the face. He stumbles back and falls. Paige grins and then looks around again before orbing out.

"A witch. I just had to marry a witch." Henry mumbled wiping cake from his face.

* * *

Alley

Paige orbs in the alley to see Taylor fly across the alley.

"Garbage Bags" They garbage bags orbs out and reappear just as Taylor was about to hit the ground.

Paige turns to face the demon. We see that it is the same demon from Mor'trons lair. He hurls a fireball directly at Paige.

Paige holds out hard hand. "Fireball."

The fireball ball is covered in white orbs. When the orbs disappear the fireball is gone, but an athame is left in it's place. It continues to fly at Paige and strikes her in the shoulder. She falls to the ground. The demon starts to move towards Paige when Taylor starts to get up. The demon stops in his tracks and looks tro the sky. He hears a voice in his head.

"That's enough. Return to my lair." Mor'tron's voice echoes in the demons head.

Just as Taylor stands up he shimmers away. Taylor turns and notices Paige with an athame sticking out of her arm. She runs to Paige.

"Marcus! Marcus it's Paige hurry!" Taylor yells as she kneels down to Paige. She pulls out the athame just as Marcus orbs in. He places his hands over the wound and they began to glow instantly closing her wound. Paige sits up and turns to Marcus.

"Thank you." Paige says catching her breathe.

Marcus says nothing and orbs away.

"Well I guess he's still dealing with the whole, my brother's a darklighter thing." Taylor says turning to Paige.

"I guess so. Let's get to the manor." Paige says.

She takes Taylor hand and they disappear in orbs.

* * *

Underworld

The demon that attack Paige and Taylor appears.

"Master, why did you stop me from killing the witches. I had them." The demons speaks.

"Be patient. You'll get your opportunity." Mor'tron responds.

They both stand silently.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. This chapter may be a little shorter than the other but quality over quantity. Anyways reviews, suggestion, yada yada. You know the drill. 

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige and Taylor orb into the attic. She steps over to the book and starts looking through it. 

"Taylor did you get a good look at the demon?"

"Uh, Paige I don't think that we should focus on the demon right now. What's going on with your powers?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. It seems like they're getting worse not better. I don't know what to do." Paige moves to aunt Pearl's couch and sits with her head in her lap.

"Have you talked to your sisters, or to Henry? Maybe they can help." Taylor takes a seat next to Paige.

"Well I was gonna talk to Piper until I accidentally turned the sofa into demons." Paige looks up at Taylor. "I would talk to Henry, but all we do is fight lately."

Taylor sighs "Well, you have to do something especially if your powers are becoming a threat to you."

"They are not becoming a threat to me. They're my powers. I can control them." Paige stands up.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what happened back there in the alley?"

"I don't know. I tried to orb it, but you saw what happened." Paige walks over to the book.

"Okay, but what were you thinking about? Have you figured out what's your trigger?" Taylor asks standing up.

"Actually I haven't had time to figure it out." Paige turns to face Taylor.

"Well there you go. I mean you other powers are all mental, why wouldn't this one be." Taylor stands with her hands on her hips.

"I never thought of it that way." Paige says.

"Okay well try it out!" Taylor says. "Change something, anything. You'll never learn to control it if you don't practice."

"Okay. So obviously it works through vocal commands like my telekinesis so..." Paige looks around the attic for something to practice on. She turns to the manikin which is still partially destroyed from Piper's potions.

Paige closes her eyes and focuses on the manikin. Taylor stands by waiting for something to happen. A few moments pass and Paige slowly raises her hand. She opens her eyes.

"Manikin." The manikin is covered in white orbs and when they disappear the manikin is fully repaired and covered in designer clothes.

"Wow. You go big don't you?" Taylor says inspecting the new clothes.

"Well you know what they say. Go big or go home." Paige says beaming at her accomplishment. "Lets try it out on something else."

_**Downtown Phoebe's Condo**_

"Coop! Coop!" Phoebe turns around and watches as a pink cloud appears in front of her revealing Coop.

"Yeah Phoebe what do you need?" Coop asks.

"Well, I was thinking that since I took the day off, maybe we could go to Paris for a picnic or something else romantic." Phoebe says wrapping her arms around Coop.

"Phoebe, what about my charges?" Coop asks her.

"Well you could always pawn them off on another cupid."

"I guess I could get a couple hours off." Coop says grinning.

"And if they don't like that you tell them that your wife is a charmed one with a very, very bad temper who tends to come up with rhymes on occasion. I don't think they'll fight you after that." Phoebe pulls Coop into a kiss.

They disappear in a pink heart.

**_Underworld_**

"The witches have their guards down. Now would be the perfect time time to attack them." A demon said from the shadows.

"Don't get to eager Kline. That is what has led to the deaths of hundreds of demons before you at the hands of those witches." Mor'tron warned.

"I'm tired of waiting around. If I kill the witches, I get to become the next source." Kline said stepping out of the shadows.

We see that Kline is the same demon that attacked Paige and Taylor in the alley.

"Kline, I won't warn you again. If you continue to go against my orders I will kill you myself." Mor'tron said turning to face Kline.

"You said I would be rewarded if I attacked the witch when you told me to. I did as you asked now where's my reward?"

"I said wait!!!" Mor'tron shouted, his voice echoing of the walls of the cave."

Kline stood quietly and Mor'tron turned and faced the wall. His eyes began to grow white and he grew silent.

"I need to monitor the witches closely. I am close to realizing my plans of ultimate power. I won't let a demon who's eager to get himself killed ruin things for me"  
Mor'tron stood silent.

**_Manor_**

Piper walked into the manor and was shocked at what she saw. The main sitting room was completely different. The fireplace was now surrounded by miniature golden statues of Buddha. The TV on the end table was now a big screen. She walked towards the dining room and was even more surprised. The dining room table was now a marble statue that greatly resembled Paige. Piper examined the statue before turning towards the staircase.

"Paige, get your ass down here right now." Piper screamed so loud she startled herself.

Blue and white orbs materialized in front of Piper revealing Paige and Taylor.

"Paige what the hell is going on here? What did you do to my house?"

"Well I was practicing my new power and I guess I got a little carried away." Paige said looking around.

Taylor moved towards the statue.

"Ya think?" Taylor said grinning.

"I don't care what you were doing, fix it now!" Piper said raising her hands.

"Alright, alright give me a minute." Paige turned around slowly and thought for a moment.

"I call upon the magic forces,  
Lend me clarity and focus.  
Give me power to undo,  
The magic acted within this room."

The statue of Paige was enveloped in white orbs and transformed back into the table. The big screen TV changed back to it's original size. The two statues of Buddha transformed into the fireplace logs. Everything was back to normal.

"Not my best spell, but it worked like I wanted it to." Paige said turning back to Piper.

Taylor moved back next to Paige.

"Well it's certainly a start. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Taylor said.

"Paige, next time transform your own damn house. I like how I have things now. It's hard enough keeping up with Wyatt and Chris. I shouldn't't have to worry about you transmuting the furniture again." Piper turned a walked to the kitchen.

"Who broke her broomstick?" Paige asked eyeing Piper carefully.

"Well you did play room raiders with her living room and you know how she is about using magic when it's not absolutely necessary. It's typical Piper." Taylor said moving towards Paige. "Now do you think you could orb me home. I have a class in about twenty minutes and I want to change."

"Yeah sure no problem. Piper, I'm gonna take Taylor home I'll be back in a minute." Paige shouted towards the kitchen.

"Take your time Paige really." Piper shouted back.

Taylor and Paige linked hands and orbs out leaving Piper alone.

"Sisters." Piper said grunting.

**_Underworld_**

Marcus orbs into the underworld. He looks around slowly, taking in his surroundings.

"Who summoned me here?" Marcus yelled into the darkness.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a brother you haven't spoken to in years?" Marik stepped out of the shadows.

"Only if that brothers main hobby is trying to find a way to kill me." Marcus shot back his voice cold.

"I don't have to find a way." Marik motions to the poison arrows on his back. "One of these arrows will do the job nicely."

"Give me your best shot then." Marcus opens his arms giving a wide view of his chest.

"No. As much as I'd like to end your pathetic existence, now isn't the time. Don't worry though. I'll kill you soon enough.

With that Marik orbed out leaving Marcus alone again.

"If I don't kill you first." Marcus said to himself before orbing away.

* * *

To be Continued...

Well that's another chapter done. Sorry it took so long. FINALS.  
Let me know what you think.  
Don't know when I'll have time to write another one, but I start as soon as time allows.


	8. Chapter 8

Paige is in the attic looking through the book trying to ID the demon that attacked Taylor. Piper walks in. 

"Hey, Paige what are you doing up here?" Piper asks.

"Taylor and I were attacked by this demon earlier. I wanna vanquish him before he gets another chance." Paige responds.

"Oh, need any help?" Piper asks quickly.

Paige looks up from the book eyeing Piper suspiciously.

"You wanna help me? With demons?" Paige asks grinning. "Nothing better to do?"

"Actually, no. Wyatt and Chris are with dad, Leo's at Magic School, everything at the club is taken care and dinner's in the oven. I think I can squeeze in a vanquish." Piper says.

"Oh. I guess you could make a vanquishing potion." Paige suggests.

Piper moves over towards the newly repaired bookshelf and grabs a pouch.

"Already done. Two exploding potions and a acid. These should do nicely." Piper responds handing the pouch to Paige.

"Since when do you stock up on potions?" Paige asks removing the potions from the pouch.

"Well I figured that since we usually end up making potions after demons attack, seeing as how demons always attack us, why not skip a step and already have potions ready. It's a whole new system." Piper responds.

* * *

Underworld

Mor'tron is mixing a potion, while Kline is standing in the corner. Mor'tron adds more ingredients and the potion explodes.

"Excellent the potion is finished." Mor'tron announces.

"And what exactly will that potion do to me?" Kline asks stepping forward.

"It'll make you immune to their powers and potions. They won't be able to kill." Mor'tron responds.

"Fine. Give it to me. The sooner I kill the witch, the sooner I can become the source." Kline says eager.

"Ah yes I remember. Anyone who kills the witches has direct ascension to the throne."

"Exactly. If I kill them no one can stop me from becoming the next source." Kline speaks once again.

Mor'tron puts the potion into a bowl and hands it to Kline. Kline takes the bowl and drinks it. A few second pass and he begins to glow.

"Now, go and kill the witches."

Kline shimmers out. Marik steps out of the shadows.

"Well Marik, who was the family reunion?" Mor'tron turns to face Marik.

"How did you... Never mind." Marik says. "Is he going to kill the witches?"

"Yeah right. Do you think I'd really help someone else claim the powers of the source?" Mor'tron asks

"But you told him that the witches wouldn't be able to kill him." Marik says sounding a bit confused.

"And they won't be able to kill him. That doesn't mean they can't do other things to him." Mor'tron responds.

* * *

Attic

Piper is flipping through the book and Paige is scrying.

"Any luck finding him Paige?"

"No. I thought I had him a minute ago, but I lost him." Paige responds still looking at the map.

Just then Kline shimmers into the attic with a fireball already in his hand.

"Uh, Paige you can stop looking now." Piper closes the book and moves towards Paige.

"Why?" Paige asks still scrying.

"Because I think he's here." Piper says pulling Paige from the table.

"Oh." Paige says casually.

"Hello again witch" Kline says as he hurls the fireball at Piper and Paige.

Piper dives out of the way and Paige orbs out. The fireball hits the bookshelf, destroying. Piper looks up.

"Damn it. I just got that fixed." Piper stands up. "If you're gonna throw fireballs, at least hit your target.

Piper raises her hands to blow up Kline,but he is only knocked across the room.

"Uh oh. Paige where are you."

Paige orbs back in. She grabs one f the potions off the table. Kline stands up and she hurls it at him. It hits him in the chest and he is knocked across the room.

"Why didn't he die? Piper were those potions any good?" She turns to face Piper.

"It's not like they expire. The potions are fine. It's him." Piper says pointing to Kline who stands up.

"Blow him up." Paige waves her hand at the demon.

"I already tried, it didn't work Got any other bright ideas?" Piper asks as her and Paige start backing away up.

Kline hurls another fireball at them and they duck. It smashes through the attic window.

"Hey, if you must do that at least work on you aim." Piper yells.

"Hello, Piper right now he's aiming at us. Don't give him pointers!" Paige yells.

"It was a suggestion. It's more than your doing." Piper shoots back.

"Sorry, I don't know what to..." Paige stops. "Actually I might know what to do." Paige orbs out.

"Paige!? What are you doing?" Piper turns and faces Kline. "Can you just come back later?"

Kline forms another fireball. Just then Paige orbs in behind him.

"I hope this works." She holds out her hand. "Demon!"

Kline is covered in white orbs and when they disappear ,all that's left is a rat. Piper lets out a scream and backs up.

"What demons you can handle, but not rats?" Paige smiles remembering the last time that she said that to Piper.

"You already know how I feel about rats. "Wh.. why would you turn him into a rat?"

Just then the rat runs towards Piper. She panics and raises her hands freezing Kline.

"Why did my powers work on him now?" Piper asks slowly stepping over the rat.

"Well you powers always worked on him, you just couldn't kill him and seeing as how your freezing power can't kill anyone, it should works just fine on our little friend." Paige smiles at seeing her big sister scared of a little rat.

"Well, Paige box him up!"

"What? Why me?" Paige asks with a disgusted look on her face

"Now who can't handle rats? You should've have changed him into something less...uhh." Piper says.

"He's a demon. He didn't have that far to go. Rat!" Paige says

Kline disappears in blue orbs.

"Where'd you put him?"

"You know that glass box Phoebe got you for Christmas?" Paige asks smiling

"The one I put my jewelry in?" Piper asks placing her hands on her hips "What about it?"

"Let's just say that after today, you might wanna clean all of the jewelry in it." Paige responds walking towards the door.

"Paige, if you did what I think you did, you're gonna wish you were an only child cause' I'm going kill you."

"You'd have to catch me to kill and even I couldn't orb, you don't run that fast anymore." Paige smirks as she turns around.

Piper grins "So I can't catch you?" Piper asks.

Paige stops smiling. "Piper we are too old."

Just then Piper bolts towards Paige. Paige turns and starts running out of the attic with Piper right behind her.

"You better run Paige because if I catch you you're gonna be joining our little house guest." Piper shouts at Paige who is laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Downtown Phoebe's Condo

Phoebe and Coop heart in. Coop takes a seat on the couch and Phoebe sits next to him.

"Wow. That was so much fun. I haven't just relaxed and enjoyed myself in a long, long time." Phoebe says laying her head on Coop's shoulder.

"Trust me, I know. Phoebe you need to stop working so much. You should know better than anyone how precious life is and that you shouldn't take it for granted." Coop's face is serious now.

"I know that Coop. It's just that for so long all I had was the fact that I was a Charmed one and before that I was just the screw up, the baby. Now I have my own identity. Ask Phoebe. Sometimes I do work to much, but I love my job and I'm good at it, great actually." Phoebe looks into Coop's eyes.

"I know how hard you worked to accomplish everything you have, really I do, but if you keep working like you do, then all you'll have is Ask Phoebe." Coop stands up and walks around the couch.

"What are you saying?" Phoebe asks standing.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I shouldn't have to fight to spend time with my wife. It's ridiculous!" Coop realizes that he is shouting and takes a deep breathe.

"Coop, I love you and you know that, but you can't force me to do something. Life doesn't work like that. Marriage doesn't work like that." Phoebe buries her head in her hands.

"Look I should go and get back to my charges. Can we discuss this later?" Coop sighs in defeat.

Phoebe justs nods in agreement. Coop hearts out. Phoebe grabs her purse and her keys and leaves her condo.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the next chapter is up. It took me a while with the holidays and school plus I was lazy and decided to give into Halo 3. Anyways this chapter is a short one and nothing really exciting happens here.

* * *

Phoebe pulls up in front of the manor. She quickly gets out of her car and runs up to the steps of the manor. As she is about to walk in Leo opens the door and walks out. 

"Hey Phoebe are you okay?" Leo asks a little surprised to see her.

"Yeah. Actually no. Coop and I had yet another fight and I feel like it's all my fault, so I was gonna go to Paige's place but when I called Henry said she was here so I figured to sisters with one trip." Phoebe takes a deep breathe.

"Wow. Well Piper and Paige are inside playing. A demon attacked and I guess they're blowing off some stream. I wanted to have some time to myself, so I'm headed to P3." Leo starts down the steps of the manor"

Phoebe turns to him "Oh, okay." She pauses for a moment. "What do you mean playing?"

"You'll see." Leo gets into Piper's jeep and drives off.

Phoebe stands on the front porch a minute longer before entering the manor.

"Piper? Paige? Where are you guys?" Phoebe yells out while walking into the manor.

"In here Pheebs." Piper yells back.

Phoebe makes her way to the conservatory where she finds Piper and Paige breathing heavily while laying on the sofa.

"Wow. Leo wasn't kidding when he said you guys were "playing". What has you two in such a good mood?" Phoebe asks sitting in the chair across from them.

"Oh nothing. We just decided to kick back and relax." Paige says still trying to catch her breath.

"Relax after what? The demon attack?"

Piper and Paige sit up and remember the little house guest upstairs.

"Right the demon. We should probably vanquish him." Piper laughs.

Phoebe smiles a little bit before sighing and looking down at the floor.

Paige notices Phoebe. "Hey sis, what's got you so down?"

Phoebe looks up. "Coop and I decided we need some time alone away from charges and deadlines, so we went to Paris."

"Aww. I wish Henry would take me to Paris." Paige interrupts.

"I bet you would. After that stunt you pulled at the restaurant earlier, he is not gonna take you anywhere anytime soon." Piper smiles at Paige then turns to Phoebe "Keep going."

"Alright so here we are in Paris and everything is going great. We had a picnic, we saw the Eiffel Tower, did some shopping. It was perfect."

"Phoebe, so far I'm not see a problem." Paige interrupts again.

"Shush." Piper says turning to Paige again. She turns back to Phoebe. "So everything is perfect..."

"Right. We spent all morning together and it was fine until we got back." Phoebe starts to frown. "Suddenly we are arguing again about me working to hard, and how he has to fight to spend time with me. Then he said if I keep working like I am now, then all I'll have is Ask Phoebe. I mean what the hell does that mean?"

"Honey I think he is saying that you have to get your priorities together. People have limits, even Cupids Phoebe." Piper places her hand on Phoebe's.

"Coop is just asking you to find a balance in your life. God knows Henry does the exact same thing." Paige says.

"It's just hard ya know. I mean it's not like I purposely neglect my husband. Things just get in the way."

"I know Phoebe." Piper starts "Just make sure he knows that you are trying. Coop will understand if he knows you making an effort."

'Thanks you guys" Phoebe says as she stands up and hugs her sisters.

"Well. We have a demon to interrogate." Piper says breaking the hug.

"Oh yeah, Leo did say something about a demon. Where is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Missy Paige used her new power and turned him into a rat." Piper replies.

"Oh. I guess you finally got a handle on your new power." Phoebe says to Paige.

"That's not the best part." Piper interrupts. "She orbed him into my jewelry box. You know the one you got me for Christmas."

Phoebe turns to Paige.

"Paige do you have any idea how much that thing cost?" Phoebe asks.

Paige turns to Piper "Snitch." She turns back to Phoebe "Well it's not like you were here to do anything and it was the first thing that came to mind."

"Yeah, I bet. Let's just go vanquish the damn demon."

Phoebe turns and walks towards the stairs. Piper and Paige follow her. Little do they know that Marik is cloaked and is spying on them the entire time. He orbs to the attic and waits for them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry I took so long to update. I had writer's block. I know this chapter is a little short, but I promise to update soon. This is basically just a filler, nothing to important happens here.

As always R&R and let me know what ya think.


End file.
